Oh My God!
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Discontinued


**Disclaimer : Mas Kis**

**Rated : Untuk sementara ini T**

**Pair : GaaIno, slight ShikaTema and many more later**

**Warning : Fic ini benar-benar hancur, gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, typo berserakan, EyD yang masih belum bisa diperbaiki. Latarnya canon.**

**Summary : Ino ketahuan berencana menggagalkan pernikahan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Karena itu, ia harus berurusan langsung dengan Kazekage. Bagaimana kisah hidup Ino setelah itu?**

**Happy reading minna!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 1 : How it happen**

**.**

**.**

Sang Mentari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Ya ... kira-kira sudah pukul empat sore. Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ milik seorang gadis manis berambut pirang pucat perlahan mulai menampakkan keindahan dan kecerahannya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Hoooaaammm ..." Ia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk sambil menyender.

'_Misi kemarin benar-benar menguras tenagaku,' _batin gadis manis itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama untuk bermalas-malasan, ia pun berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Setelah itu, ia mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika ia di pintu kamar mandi, ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Haus,_' batinnya. Setelah itu, Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu kepada ayahnya ketika ia melihat ayahnya di ruang tamu dengan pakaian rapi.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_?"

"Ya, Ayah mau kemana?" gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi karena merasa belum mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Ayah mau ke Suna," jawab ayah gadis itu.

"Ada urusan apa? Ada misi?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak, Ayah tidak punya misi apapun. Ayah hanya menemani Shikaku dan keluarganya,"

"Paman Shikaku dan keluarganya? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Cerewetnya.

"Shikamaru mau melamar gadis Suna. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu kakak perempuannya Kazeka-"

"APA?" teriak Ino -gadis itu-.

"Iya, Shikamaru ingin melamar kakak Kazekage itu," jawab Inoichi -ayah Ino-, "cepatlah kau berkemas, kita pergi ke Suna sore ini," sambungnya.

'_Teganya kau, Shikamaru,_' batin Ino.

"Umm ... Ayah, aku tidak ingin pergi, Yah. Di sana sangat panas. Ayah tahu 'kan, aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas. Jadi, lebih baik aku di rumah saja sekalian menjaga toko," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, _Hime_. Bagaimanapun, itu acara sahabatmu dari kecil, kau tidak ingin melihat sahabatmu akhirnya melamar gadis impiannya?" tawar Inoichi.

'_Ayah tidak mengerti! Aku ... aku ... AKU MULAI MENYUKAI SHIKAMARU!' _teriak inner Ino.

"Ikut ya?" tanya Inoichi lagi. Kali ini, ia memakai _Puppy Eyes no Jutsunya_.

"AHAHAHA! Ayah _kawaii_~" ujar Ino sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi ayahnya. Inoichi hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Ya, pura-pura kesal. Tapi, tiba-tiba tawa Ino terhenti.

"Ayaah ..." ujar Ino. Setelah itu, ia menubruk ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa disadari, Ino menangis dalam pelukan Inoichi.

"Kau ... menyukai Shikammaru, Ino?" tanya Inoichi. Ino hanya diam. Tak membalas pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ayah mengerti, Ino. Tapi ... kau sudah terlambat," ujar Inoichi dengan nada kecewa. Inoichi pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Ino.

"Terima kasih, Yah," gumam Ino, "kau memang selalu bisa menenangkanku," sambungnya.

"Itulah kewajibanku," ujar Inoichi sambil menopangkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Ino.

"Aku ikut," ujar Ino. Inoichi terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino karena mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Kauyakin, Ino?" tanya Inoichi memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku yakin, Ayah," ujar Ino sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," ujar Inoichi.

"Siap, Bos!" sahut Ino.

'_Shikamaru, sebelum ikrar itu kauucapkan, kau bebas milik siapa saja. Jiaahahahahahaha!_' batin Ino. Benar-benar nista.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, Ayah!" ujar Ino ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Shikaku dulu," ujar Inoichi sambil bengun dari posisi duduknya.

"Hm," gumam Ino sambil mengangguk.

'_Heh! Tunggu aku, Shikamaru, Temari,_' batin Ino.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Shikamaruuu! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mau melamar gadis Suna itu? Hmm?" todong Ino tiba-tiba ketika ia sampai di kediaman Nara.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Shikamaru!" ujar Ino sambil memutar matanya kesal dan melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya.

'_Apa Ino baik-baik saja?_' batin Inoichi yang khawatir dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang sudah jam empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Perjalanan ke Suna membutuhkan waktu dua setengah jam. Kita sampai di sana tepat jam tujuh malam. Acara pelamaran dimulai jam delapan malam. Jadi, kita bisa beristirahat satu jam," ujar Shikaku memberikan penjelasan.

"Ya," semuanya mengangguk mantap menandakan mereka sangat mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"Ohok ... ohook!" tiba-tiba, Ino berhenti berlari karena batuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _Hime_? Ini belum setengah jalan, lho," ujar Inoichi yang juga berhenti melihat Ino. Semuanya juga berhenti karena Ino.

"Tenagaku belum pulih, Yah. Misi kemarin benar-benar melelahkan. Ya ... beginilah jadinya," ujar Ino dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu, Ayah gendong kamu, ya?" tawar Inoichi.

"Tidak usah, Yah. Aku mau digendong Chouji. Boleh ya Yah? Boleh ya Chouji? Boleh ya paman Chouza?" pinta Ino.

'_Ayolah Chouji! Bilang iya! Punggung kau lebar. Jadi memudahkanku untuk menulis! Dan kurasa cuma kau orang yang tidak mudah curiga dan tidak banyak tanya tentang apa yang kulakukan!_' teriak batin Ino.

Tapi, semua orang heran dengan kelakuan Ino. Karena itu, Ino pun memasang _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_nya seperti yang diajarkan Inoichi.

"Ya sudahlah, Ino. Kaunaik ke punggungku," jawab Chouji.

"Asyiiiiiikkkk!" teriak Ino. Setelah itu, ia pun langsung menaiki punggung Chouji.

"Terima kasih, Chouji~," bisik Ino ke telinga Chouji.

"I-i-iya, sama-sama," jawab Chouji dengan sedikit tergagap. Dan, apa itu? Pipi Chouji yang dihias dengan lingkaran merah sekarang merona. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini Ino bersikap lembut kepadanya. Ck! Ironis sekali.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau minum, Ino-_chan_?" tawar Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tante," ujar Ino sambil mengambil botol yang disodorkan Yoshino.

'_Heh! Seharusnya aku bilang, terima kasih, Ibu mertua! Bukan Tante_,' sungut Ino kesal. Walaupun hanya dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shikaku.

"Ya," jawab semuanya. Dan mereka pun mulai berlari lagi.

'_Jiahahahaha! Kalau begini 'kan aku jadi mudah menyusun rencana,_' batin Ino sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil dari sakunya. Bagaimanapun, Ino tidak secerdas Shikamaru yang bisa memikirkan beribu-ribu ide dengan otaknya, tanpa ditulis sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kautulis, Ino?" tanya Chouji.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ino dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa kepada Chouji.

'_Ada apa dengan Ino_-chan_?_' batin Chuoji. Ya ... intinya, Chouji kecewa.

'_Ayo ... pikir Ino! Pikir!' _batin Ino_, 'Ahaha! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Nah begini …_' batinnya lagi. Setelah itu, ia pun menggoreskan pensilnya pada secarik kertas tadi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei Ino, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," ujar Chouji membangunkan Ino.

"Ngg? Kita sudah sampai?"

"Waah … kau sudah sampai ya, Shikamaru?" tanya seorang gadis dari dalam rumah yang serba berwarna kecoklatan itu. Ino pun mendongak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shikamaru singkat kepada 'calon istrinya' itu.

'_Cuih!_' umpat Ino dalam hati.

"Waah … yang dari Konoha sudah datang, ya? Silahkan masuk!" ujar seorang pemuda bermbut coklat yang kali ini tidak memakai cat di wajahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih," sahut Shikaku. Setelah itu, Shikaku dan yang lain masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Hei Chouji. Aku mau turun," ucap Ino kepada Chouji.

"Ya, Ino," jawab Chouji sambil menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya.

"Aku mau pergi ke menghirup udara segar dulu, Chouji. Bilang saja ke yang lain aku punya urusan, oke?"

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat dan makan dulu di dalam, Ino?" tanya Chouji.

"Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang gadis. Aku tidak makan lewat dari pukul enam sore," jawab Ino, "sudahlah … kau kembali saja ke rombongan, aku cuma sebentar, kok," sambungnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kau lapar, kau kembali saja ke rombongan, ya?" tanya Chouji –lagi-.

"Iya … iya … sudahlah. Kau kembali saja ke rombongan!" ujar Ino yang mulai kesal. Ino pun mendorong Chouji supaya ia lekas pergi. Karena paksaan Ino, Chouji pun terpaksa meninggalkan Ino walapun –jujur saja- ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah memastikan Chouji pergi, Ino pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia tulis tadi.

'_Jiahahahaha! Mari kita ke rencana pertama!_' batin Ino.

_HUSSHHHH_

_SYUUUT_

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Maklum, Suna memang berangin kencang kalau malam hari. Karena angin itu, kertas yang Ino keluarkan dari sakunya tadi juga terbang.

'_Astaga! Kertasnya!_' teriak inner Ino. Ino pun langsung berlari mengejar kertas yang sudah diterbangkan oleh angin. Tapi, sepertinya Ino kehilangan jejak.

'_Mana kertasnya?_' Ino pun celingak-celinguk mencari kertasnya, '_AAAAA! Kalau hilang bagaimana?_' batin Ino sambil mencari kertas itu di pasir. Siapa tahu kertas itu tertimbun pasir karena angin kencang.

'_Mana sih?_' teriak batin Ino. Kali ini dia benar-benar putus asa. Ia pun menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"AAAAA! Dimana kertasnyaaa?" teriak Ino frustasi.

"Ini," ujar sorang pemuda dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. Ino pun mendongak melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Jubah panjang dengan warna putih biru. Topi ala Kage. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Tato kanji '_Ai_' di jidat. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia adalah … Kazekage!

"Astaga!" Ino terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ini. Apakah ini yang kaucari?" tanya si Kazekage.

"Y-ya. Terima kasih banyak, Kazekage-_sama_," ujar Ino dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setelah itu, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kertas yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Tapi, tak semudah itu. Si Kazekage menarik tangannya kembali dan membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu. Ino terbelalak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang terkena pasir.

"Permisi, Kazekage-_sama_, bolehkah aku mengambil kertasnya?" tanya Ino dengan sopan, "Ummm … kertas itu sangat penting bagiku," sambung Ino.

"Ya … kurasa ini memang sangat penting bagimu. Untuk menggagalkan pernikahan seseorang," ujar si Kazekage dengan nada datar.

"Ti-tidak. Benar! Sumpah, itu bukan untuk menggagalkan pernikahan siapa-siapa, Kazekage-_sama_," ujar Ino membenarkan kesalah pahaman. _Well_, sebenarnya Ino berbohong, bukan membenarkan kesalah pahaman.

Si Kazekage membaca kertas itu lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Rencana :<em>

_1. Waktu pelamaran, buat masalah. Aku pura-pura pingsan. Semua orang panik dan acara pelamaran batal._

_2. Kalau ide di atas gagal. Lanjut ke waktu pernikahan. Kacaukan properti yang digunakan untuk pernikahan. Seperti bunga, jangan kirim satu bunga pun ke Suna._

_3. Kalau gagal lagi, culik si pendeta._

_4. Kalau mereka punya pendeta cadangan, lakukan ide terakhir. Aku lari-lari sambil nangis lalu ngaku-ngaku hamil. Anak siapa? Tentu saja Shikamaru!_

_Ayo Ino!_ Fight for Shikamaru's love_!_

* * *

><p>Ehm … sepertinya Ino benar-benar ketularan demam sinetron yang selalu ia tonton jam tujuh malam.<p>

"Bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah!" perintah si Kazekage yang masih dengan nada datar dan cuek pada ninja-ninja Suna yang di belakangnya.

"Baik, Kazekage-_sama_," ujar ninja-ninja itu secara bersamaan, "ayo!" sambung mereka ketika mereka menarik lengan Ino.

"Ka-kazekage-_sama_! Saya bisa menjelaskan. Kertas itu bukan punya saya!" ujar Ino.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kazekage.

"Umm … Ino, Yamanaka Ino," ujar Ino tanpa curiga sedikitpun dengan pertanyaan si Kazekage.

"Bawa dia!" perintah Kazekage.

'_KYAAAAAAA! Mimpi apa aku semalam?_' batin Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Ihh ... lepaskan aku!" ujar Ino yang risih karena diseret-seret oleh dua ninja suruhan Kazekage.

"Diamlah kau!" teriak salah seorang ninja yang menyeret Ino.

"Beraninya kau membentakku, ya?" ujar Ino, "Ini untukmu!" sambungnya. Setelah itu, Ino mencoba melayangkan tinjunya pada ninja itu, tapi tinjunya tidak bisa mengenai mereka sedikit pun. Tentu saja! Pergelangan Ino dicekal, jadi ia tidak bisa melakukan gerak terlalu banyak.

_CKLEK_

_KRIIEETT_

_BRAAKK_

Para ninja itu pun membuka jeruji besi itu dan memasukkan Ino ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, mereka menutup dan menguncinya.

"Diamlah kau di dalam!" teriak ninja yang menyeret Ino tadi.

"Hei! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku ini tamu di desa kalian! Hei! Kalian mendengar tidak?" teriak Ino. Sedangkan kedua ninja itu pergi setelah meminta izin pada Kazekage yang ada di dekat sana.

"Siapa lagi, Kazekage-_sama_?" tanya seorang lelaki yang duduk di sebuah meja untuk berjaga di penjara.

"Hanya tikus kecil tapi _rank_-S," jawab Kazekage.

'_Sialan kau Kazekage! Siapa yang kaubilang tikus kecil?_' inner Ino berteriak.

"Kau jaga dia, Baki-_san_. Jangan sampai dia kabur," ujar Kazekage. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan penjara.

"Hei Kazekage-_sama_! Kau tidak bisa begini! Aku tamu di desamu. Dan kau tahu? Kertas itu hanya ... hanya ... hanya jebakan untukku!" teriak Ino di balik jeruji besi. Sepertinya Ino benar-benar ketularan sinetron-sinetron yang ditontonnya.

"..."

Kazekage tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan mengacuhkan ucapan Ino. Setelah itu, ia pun menghilang dengan pasir-pasir.

"Hei Pria berkerudung! Lepaskan aku!" ujar Ino kepada lelaki yang duduk di pos jaga sambil menarik-narik jeruji-jeruji. Berharap jeruji itu bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil dengan 'Pria berkerudung'?" tanya Baki -lelaki itu- pada Ino.

"Tentu saja kau! Kita hanya berdua di sini. BER-DU-A!" ujar Ino yang kesal.

"Kau berisik!" ujar Baki sambil mengambil penyumpal telinga dari laci mejanya.

"Hei kau! Keluarkan aku! Atau aku akan ribut terus!" ancam Ino.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Baiklah! Satu ... dua ... tiga ... LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU!" teriak Ino sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aku tidak dengar. Aku tidak dengar," ujar Baki dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Ino.

'_Sial! Sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang seperempat jam. Kalau begini, rencana pertamaku gagal!_' batin Ino, '_KYAAA! Bagaimana ini?_'

"ARRGGHH! LEPASKANAKU! LEPASKANAKU! LEPSKANAKU! LEPSKANAKU!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di tempat Inoichi.<p>

'_Ino kemana? Seperempat jam lagi acara mau dimulai, tapi dia tidak ada disini_,' batin Inoichi cemas.

"Chouji! Bukankah tadi kau yang menggendong Ino? Kautahu di mana Ino sekarang?" tanya Inoichi pada Chouji.

"Tadi, dia bilang dia ada urusan, Paman," jawab Chouji sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Ino tadi.

'_Ino … cepatlah kau kembali, Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu,_' batin Inoichi.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh menit kemudian ...<p>

"Le~paskan~aku~! Le~paskan~aku~!" teriak atau lebih tepatnya ucap Ino dengan nada lunglai, "Ahh~"

_BRUUKK_

Ino jatuh pingsan. Baki pun menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia berdiri dan mendekati sel Ino.

'_Kena kau, Tikus tanah! _SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU_!_' batin Ino dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Uhhpp ..." Baki pun dirasuki(?) arwah(?) Ino.

"Mau kemana kita?" ujar Baki atau lebih tepatnya Ino dalam tubuh Baki dengan seringaian liciknya, "Toiletnya di mana?" sambungnya.

Ino pun mengeluarkan kunci jeruji dari saku Baki dan menggunakannya untuk membuka jeruji Ino. Setelah terbuka, Ino pun berlari ke arah toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Tutup pintu, kunci dari dalam, _release jutsu_.

"_Release_!" ujar Ino untuk membatalkan jutsunya. Ia pun kembali ke tubuh asalnya.

"Kau bodoh!" ejek Ino pada Baki.

"Hei kau! Jangan coba-coba kabur!" perintah Baki yang tidak dihiraukan Ino sama sekali. Baki pun membuka pintu toilet. Tapi, tidak mau terbuka.

"Sial, dia membuatku mengulur waktu!" ujar Baki sambil membuka kunci pintu.

"Ahaha! Bodoh!" ujar Ino di sela larinya menuju gerbang penjara.

_BRUUKK_

Sialnya, Ino menabrak sesuatu. Ah, bukan sesuatu. Tapi, seseorang yang berjubah putih biru!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Okkay ... senpai-senpai semua mungkin benar-benar heran mengapa fic ini di publish lagi dengan akun baru. Ya, aku author yang bener-bener abal. aku lupa kata sandi akun lama. Dan akhirnya, aku mublish ulang fic-fic yang belum komplit saja. Yang one-shot, aku tinggalin aja di akun lama. Ga tau ngomong apa lagi. Cuma bisa ngomong maaf yang sebesar-besarnya =.="


End file.
